slide
by black angel4
Summary: how i think thomas feels about fiona it the song slide from the goo goo dolls thomas/fiona fic! enjoy! *re-edited*


****

Slide 

My fic is dedicated 2 dragon winlan enjoy ! 

Notes: why do I like this pairing so much? Is because the hero always gets the girl! It so boring! I have nothing against van/ Fiona For once why can't the under dog get the girl? Well the tables have turned! Hee hee! 

*Disclaimer* I don't know zoids or any of the characters they belong to…. I don't know but not me! *sigh* too bad! 

This is the scene where Thomas and Fiona are watching van and Irvine going off into battle it the only scene where I know that Thomas and Fiona are together 

"van! Fiona yelled be careful please van I have always believe in you and I want you to come back alive!" she began to weep and slide downward " poor Fiona" Thomas whispered and looked away , the sided hanger went back up into the ultrasaurus Fiona was still sobbing , Thomas bend down next to her " miss Fiona are you alright?" Thomas asked looking at her with concerned in his green eyes he put his hand on her fragile shoulder " your trembling!" " I love him , Thomas and I don't know what I would do if I lost him." the small blonde cried she quickly got up and ran " miss Fiona!" 

Could you whisper in my ear 

The thing you want to feel

I'll give you anything to 

Feel it coming 

Thomas ran after her " where she go?, I hope she ok" Thomas thought "huh?" he heard footsteps running and a door slam " the sleeping quarters!" he walked down the corridor he heard crying the door had a crack open he peeked in, Fiona drove on to the bed , Thomas cleared his throat " miss- miss Fiona may I come in?" he asked nervously " Thomas, is that you?" she said her voice quivered she couldn't see very well her maroon red eyes were flooded with tears " yes are you alright ?, it about van isn't it?" Thomas asked he slowly made himself into the room , " yes, I don't know what I would do if I lost him he's the only thing I remember."

Do you wake up on your own?

I wonder where you are

I'll live with all your faults 

I wanna woke up where you are

I won't say anything at all 

Fiona sat up, "I'm sorry Thomas I didn't mean to scare you like that." she said sweetly she formed a sad smile " it just I guess been worrying to much lately about van." " it's alright miss Fiona I understand." Thomas replied " I'm just glad your ok" " Thomas , I……I want to be alone for a while , if you don't mind." Fiona said suddenly " o……..k miss Fiona." Thomas looked disappointed he wanted to stay with her, and comfort her, he slowly left the room and shut the door, she sat there in the darkness, the tears she was holding back, poured out of her eyes, forming a river down her face. She laid on the bed, curled up in a ball " I know he not going to make it , I just know it now . Now I'm going to lose the only meaning in my life." Fiona whimpered she close her eyes as she began cry harder

So why don't you slide? 

Yeah, were going to let it slide guy

Thomas return to the upper deck where moon bay, cornel Herman , and the rest of the crew was, moon bay still constantly arguing with the solider behind her. "would you stop looking over my shoulder?" moon bay snapped " cornel Herman specific order was for me to keep a eye on you, ma'am" " well, how thoughtful of him." moon bay snarled under-her-breath , she looked up and saw Thomas he looked distracted , " hey, Thomas what's wrong? Where Fiona?" moon bay asked looking around " well, she…" " I'm right here .", she entered the room behind her, " are you ok you look upset about something." moon bay pointed out "oh yes! I'm fine now.", Fiona didn't realized that her face was completely tear- stained " hey! You want to waited for van and Irvine on the dock?" " yeah!" she said excitedly , she felt a rush of excitement come over, when she heard van's name " _please come back alright_" she thought to herself as she stood there with moon bay, finally she saw the two zoids come back, thanks to the " heroes of the skies" Fiona felt happiness and relieve run though her as she ran over to van and threw her arms around him everyone on the base saw them, Thomas felt his heart shatter into pieces , he quickly look down 

Don't you love the life you kill?

The priest is on the phone your father hit the wall

Your mom disown you, don't suppose I'll ever know 

What it means to be a man, I'll would live with all the change

I'll live around you

Later on that evening, that was a celebrating for our heroes bravery, there was drinking, food, and everyone on board was having a grand time!, Irvine , moon bay, and Fiona when all having a conversation, Thomas decided to congratulate van on his victory, " hey! You guys were great out there!, good job!" Thomas said loudly, as he put a hand on his shoulder, van turned around, he had a drink in his hand, he look intoxicated " yeah, I know I was great!" van slurped his words, and his motions were sluggish " yeah but that damn Fiona!, always worrying about me, geez! I wish she would get off my back!" " how dare you say that about miss Fiona!" Thomas snapped, " I would be honored to have such a sweet, beautiful, girl care and worry about me all the time!, you should consater yourself lucky, van!" he roared, his face turned red, from angry " well, she not all that great as you make her out to be!" van growled back, as he took the last sip of his drink, the next thing you know Thomas fist flied in van's face, he flew backward and hit the ground with a thump, everything stop, " Thomas! What has gotten into you!" his older brother yelled Karl looked furious at his younger brother, Thomas eyes widen, his face turn pale, _" oh no! what have I done?" _he thought "van! Fiona yelled, she rushed over to him " Thomas!, how could you!"she began to cry, " _oh no! what have I REALLY done_?" 

I wanna woke up wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all , so why don't you slide?

And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete

Little pieces of nothing that fall, oh pain! 

Put your arms around me what you feel is you are

And what you are is beautiful

Thomas stood outside of van's room, Fiona was inside taking care of him " I hope you are happy with yourself" karl growled " geez! I said I was sorry! , he said something that upset me I didn't think straight!" Thomas snapped moon bay whistled," wow!, that was some punch, to knock him out cold like that!" moon bay said " knock it off moon bay!" Irvine yelled " Thomas feels bad enough as it is, you don't have to make him feel worse!" he added in , moon bay cursed under her breath Thomas looked up in surprise! _" he stick up for me!" _Thomas thought "besides, Karl spoke up, "what did he say to upset you?" " well….. Thomas explain what happen "van said that about Fiona!" moon bay was shocked! " that asshole!" Irvine growled, moon bay shocked look soften " aww! Poor Fiona!, and here I thought van was in love with her!, she'll be crushed!" moon bay looked down sadly, Karl titled his hat, and shook his head Inside Fiona sat by van's bedside , she put a wet wash cloth on his forehead he had a huge bruise on his cheek, _" I can't believe Thomas! _Fiona thought, _" but he must of hit him for a reason, I know he wouldn't have done it on purpose" _van stirred and sat up " god!, I feel like I was hit by a truck! What happen?" he groaned " oh van!, your awake!", how do you feel?" " like shit!" van hissed, as he rubbed the back of his neck with the wash cloth " beside, what the hell happen?" " you don't remember?" "no!" " Thomas…. He…he…punch….you the small blonde stuttered nervously, " there is a huge bruise on your cheek" van touch his cheek " what!, that bastard!" he snarled " he'll pay!" he threw off the blanket from him fiona quickly got up, and stopped him " no don't!, Just lay back down and I'll get you some food" Fiona suggested van exploded, " back off fiona!, stop protecting me and can take of myself!" fiona busted out in tears, " you….you asshole!" she screamed she quickly ran out of the room Thomas , Irvine, moon bay, and karl all stared as she ran out, " Fiona! Wait!" Thomas yelled out to her, he began to run after her, but van grabbed him but the back of the collar, spun him around, and grabbed him by the his shrit " what the fuck did I ever do to you?, what do you hit me?" van was so red in the face from angry, because what you said last night about fiona!" Thomas yelled back! " so that doesn't give you a good reason to hit me" Thomas and van was in a fist fight, karl ran over a broke them up, " stop it you two! Your soldiers not cave men!" finally he got them apart " you watch your back!" van snarled before walking away , moon bay went after him ,to talk to the furious van , " if I were you , I would stay away from van and fiona for a couple of days" karl suggested " I can't….. stay away from fiona for a couple of days, karl" Thomas blushed wildly " what? ….. What are you saying Thomas?" karl looked bewildered, " I'm ….I'm in love with her" Thomas stuttered, he turned a deeper shaded of red, Karl's bewildered look turn shocked " you are! I ….I never noticed before" he smiled and chuckled " _my little brother has growned up_" karl thought he put his hand on his shoulder, " well Thomas if you love her you should tell her how you feel"

Oh pain! Do you want to get married run away?

And I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete 

Little pieces of nothing that fall oh oh pain! 

Put your arms around me, what you feel 

Is what you are and what you are is beautiful 

Oh pain! You want to get married run away?

Finoa was on the dock, she sat near the edge watching the waves sway back and forth " _I'm the biggest fool in the world!, thinking a good-looking guy like van, would fall for a ugly little girl like me?" _she thought to herself, " _after all we been though….. _Thomas ran on to the deck, " _I know she would be here, she always going on to the deck when she upset about something_" Thomas thought " _well Thomas here is your big change , don't screw it up_!" he walked over to her, he stood her behind her and cleared his throat loudly , fiona turned around, " Thomas!, you scared me!" she said as she wiped her face , " are you alright? , what did van say to you?" Thomas asked nervously she let a shaky sigh " he said he wants me to leave he alone, and that I'm a pest to him" she whimpered as tears poured out of her eyes, before Thomas could speak, fiona got up and buried her face in to his chest, and sobbed wildly he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist tightly , Thomas then stooped down to where his face matched her , he stared into her maroon red eyes, " I love you, fiona I have always loved you, since the first time I saw you, and I always will" then Thomas lean into kiss her

I wanna wake up where you are

Yes! I'll do anything you dream to be complete 

Little pieces of nothing that fall, 

Yes! I'll do anything you ever dream to be complete

Little pieces of nothing that fall 

Oh oh pain! Then just slide into my room

Just slide into my room and then 

We'll run away, run away, run away 


End file.
